The Next Selection
by ItsTGreeen
Summary: This is after Maxon an America get married. What would happen if the next Prince was a total you know what, but his younger brother was just the sweatiest thing? Bad boy prince coming up.
1. Chapter 1

" Hey." A voice yelled

I turned around to see what was happening. Behind me was a little boy, around seven years old with an apple in one hand. Poor thing. He must have stolen it for food because he didn't have enough money to buy it or any food at all at home.

A man came running to the boy with something in his hand. My heart dropped when I saw what it was. A whip.

The little boy stood there, not knowing what to do. His eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open. There is no way that I am going to stand here and just watch that little boy get struck. If anything I would take the blow just for him to be safe.

As the man extended the whip I made my way up to where they were. Many people were watching me, even the 2 who must think that I'm pretty crazy, and I kind of think that I'm crazy as well.

" Stop. That my little brother." I lied. If the man finds out that I was lying, then he the boy and I will both be canned, or even worse he would have us killed. He did have the power to do that to us, everyone did.

" This boy was stealing an apple, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked coldly.

How was it so bad that he just stole an apple. It's not as if he stole a some jewel's or anything. The people of Illia just need to learn to understand that some people don't have enough money to buy food, all because of these stupid cast system.

" I'm sorry. It's just that he hasn't had any food for a few days." The thing about it was that half of it was true. He looks as if he hasn't eaten in weeks. I hate it here, I hate Illia. Only the Two's Three's and One's have it easy, while our life is a living hell.

" Well you'll need to pay." he said.

Oh no.

" I don't have enough money though."

He gave me a smirk, and deep in my heart I know that he wasn't talking to me about money. Great. I'm only a Seven. He knows that I don't have enough money to pay for one rotten apple, and what he was suggesting wasn't even legal. The worst part was that I was sixteen, and he was about thirty something.

"Umm-" I was cut off.

" The apple is my treat." a man says.

Turning around I saw the apple seller. He was going to let the boy keep the boy keep the apples for free. Maybe he could have been helpful and let him go before the man was going to whip the boy.

The Officer look's at me one last time. I can't help but smile. Some people have to learn that they can't get everything that they want, and if they think that they can get _that _from me then they should think twice about things. I wouldn't even think about doing such a thing, not even if it was for the Prince, not for all the money in the world. I can't imagine how many girls must have to, just to help their family, Will that be me by nest year with my family growing?

_No_I tell myself. I wont let that happen.

" Have a nice day Officer." I say as I grab the boys hand. Now that I get a good look at him he was pretty cute, in the little brother way. He has long black hair, sky blue eyes and he would look much better if he had time to shower, but I would look better if I showered too.

" Come on." I say as I watch a smile come across the boys small face.

We didn't say anything the whole walk home, but I couldn't help but smile to myself. i just saved that little boys life. In a way I am a hero. Who knows where he would be with out me?

0O0o0O0

Home isn't that big. It's just a two bedroom one bathroom house. With my family we have to divide the house. My mother father, and two brothers share a room with them, and then I shared a room with my five sisters, but with things being so bad, three of them didn't make it lat year. I don't understand how my mom and dad can think of having a child after that.

" Come on." I say to the boy who just stopped.

" What if they don't like me?" he asked.

" They'll love you" It was almost a lye. I haven't really been thinking about what my family will do when they see the boy. They wont kick him out will they? I know that they wont leave a poor little boy to starve and die. They cant.


	2. Chapter 3

The boy and I walk into the room and I find myself face-to-face with my older brother Jone. His black hair was all ruffled up and he gave me a dirty smile. I want to slap him but the I remember that the little boy is next to me. I don't want to get into any trouble, or my parents will make sure that the boy wont stay. I know that they love me, but one thing that I have learned about my family is: Think about what you are going to do because everything comes with a price, and slapping Jone would cost this boy a home, and I cant have that happen.

" Your home early." he says.

The way he says it was in a nice way, and for him I know what that boy tugs on my shirt and I look down. He gives me a little smile and I smile back. Looking back at my brother he finally see's the boy. Our eyes meet and he is giving me a glare. I thought that this was going to be easy, but again if I'm not nice to my brother, then he'll just make up a lie and my parents will think he is telling the truth.

" This is..." I stopped, I never did get the boys name.

" Even." he says

I give him a smile, and my brother bends down to take a good look at him. Jone doesn't look that happy about him, but I don't care. I think that if my parents don't let him stay, I'm going to leave with him. I can't live knowing that I let a little boy just wonder the street. I'm not that helpless of a person.

Before I can open my mouth my other brother Cody walks in. Hit black hair was put back nicely. He like to take pride when he gets out of the house, that's something Jone should learn to do. Cody gives me a welcoming smile. He's the brother that I can stand because even though he and Jone are twins, only one of them treats me with some respect, and helps me and my sister's when we are feeling down. In a way Cody is the one who has been razing me. He started caring for me when I broke my arm at the age of seven. He really is a good guy, shy at first, but when he opens up, you'll be glad that you met him.

We both have the same personality, and sometimes I wonder how we aren't twins. We are both kind to everyone, even if we don't like, funny, but might not understand the joke we just said. The only thing that I don't like about myself is that I can't help but want to help someone, and if I can't then I will just feel so bad about it. The sensible side is from my fathers side for sure.

" What happened?" Cody asked as he extended his hand to Even.

" He was going to be caned just because he stole an apple." The thought rolled around in my head and then it finally hit me. The same thing happened to Cody, but he didn't get caught, but again he had a friend helping him so that would be easier.

" I'll talk to mom and dad about things, but go and get him cleaned." he says getting back up.

As Even and I leave I can hear Jone saying some very unkind things to Cody. They used to be the same, but for some reason Jone changed, and he now just hate's the world and everyone alive.

0O0o0O0

Even comes out of the bathroom looking clean and very nice. I can't help but smile, but again I can't help but wonder how he got into this big of a mess in the first place. Did his parents die or something because I know that I would never give up someone like him, he's just to... perfect in a way.

" You look better." I say holding out my hand.

" Thanks." he says after a moment passes by.

As we walk I run into my younger sister Bell. She doesn't look at me, but at Even instead. Bell is like every other thirteen year old, and I expect her to start yelling a bunch of questions about who he is and what the heck he is doing here, but all she does is stare at him, as if she's seen him or something, and my heart drops. Maybe Bell and I have seen him somewhere. His face rings a bell, but not in a good or bad way, but in more of a sad way. Even. His name jumps around my head and I try hard to remember as much, or anything about him, but I can't. I want to ask him about himself, but with the say that he's been having I bet that that's the last thing that he want. When I feel as bad as he does I want some peace and quiet, and maybe to have Bell stop looking at me as if I'm some strange thing, or lower than and Eight, if there is such a thing.

" Are you Even Scotts?" Bell asks.

A lump is formed inside of me so I can't say anything to her, but I do give her a look and the blond takes a step back and I smile a little bit. She was right though. We both did know even, mostly Bell though. He was a three the last time we saw him, because we cleaned for his family and his older brother and Bell had a little thing going on. A few months ago I learned that their family died in a fire and no one made it out alive.

Looking at Even he gave me a sad look. " It's alright." He didn't say anything but he did grip my hand a bit harder after a moment.

At dinner mom talked to me about Even, and only because she has known him since he was a baby she said that he would stay. My family must have been listening because Becka and Bell gave a sigh of happiness, Cody laughed, and Jone gave a little snort, and I tried so very hard not to walk up and smack him.

As we all settled down into the living room the Illia _Report _was on today, and the Royal family was looking as lovely as ever. Prince Matthew had his blond hair put back nicely just like is father and his blue eyes and lips showed that he was happy about something, but what? next was Prince Damon his kind hear-ted younger brother. His brown hair was everywhere and that makes me smile. His blue eyes are wondering, but still looking at his little sister Iris who look's just like him, except for the fact that she has her mothers red hair. The King and Queen were looking perfect together just as they always do.

" Welcome." Harold Green the new host says to the family.

Everyone says there hellos and the king talks about the war in New Asia and how things are getting a little better, but not by much. After that the started to talk about something that I can't believe I said. The Selection was starting.

" Are you exited Prince Matthew?" Harold asked?

" Why wouldn't I be?" Matthew chuckled.

" Well, we all wish you luck."

After that I look at my parent. " I want to do The Selection." This was the only way to help with money. I'll do anything.


	3. Chapter 4

My parents look at me as if I'm crazy or something. The last thing they would expect is for me to want to be in the Selection. I hate Prince Matthew. He is unloyal, rude, and just a good for nothing spoiled brat that can't see past his own nose.

Bella gave a sigh. She was madly in love with Prince Damon, Matthews some how brother, and I thought to myself; Who wouldn't be? He is kind, loving, loyal and what most girls look for in a man he is sensitive, and like his father he can't stands to see to see anyone cry. If only he were the future king.

" Are you sure?" Dad asks.

" If there is way that I can help us, then I'll do anything." I whisper.

Mom looks at me for a moment, her eyes wide. She works hard each and every day to try and give us all she can, and if I do get chosen, then I'll be a three,and I can give them money to support themselves, and we also get a check for each month that I'm in. It's a long shot with all the other lower cast's girls in the country think the same thing, but trying can't possibly kill me?

" I wouldn't want to push you into anything like this." Mom whispers.

" Its my choice." I say. She doesn't have to act like it's she fault that they were born into such poor family's, but she always does. She works herself to death and then apologized about it. She just needs to learn to stop saying that she's sorry for everything.

She gives me a small smile and gets up. She isn't happy about things, but it's not like I'm happy about it either. If I did win we would all be Ones, but then I'll be the one who's stuck with Matthew for a husband. The thought makes me gag.

" Tomorrow I'll sign up." I say as I leave too.

I hear footsteps as I walk back to my shared room. I stop a before opening the door to see who was there.

Even and Bella both give me big smiles. Knowing Bella she probably wants to come with me tomorrow to sign up, but I don't know about Even. I really don't know that much about him because I never really had much time to talk to him.

" Yes." I say raising my eyebrow.

" I wanted to say thanks. You don't want to take place in the Selection, but you will if you can, just for us to survive." Bella stops talking as her voice gets shaky and a year rolls down her cheek.

" What's family for?" I joke.

" Thanks for... helping me." Even finally spoke.

I dont have time to respond to that because both Even and Bella pull me in for a hug. It's a nice hug, all warm and cuddly and makes you just want to never let go.

0O0o0O0

" Wake up, wake up, wake up." a voice yells.

My eyes fly open and I look around the room. I spot Bella, Even and Mary all looking at me. As I keep examining the room I see that it's noon. I should have been out hours ago.

" Why didn't you wake me?" I tell at the lot of them.

" You look so pretty when you sleeping." Even says. I blush at that little complement, and the. I think: ' when your sleeping.' What does that mean for me when I'm awake?

" Let's go. We already got your clothes, so take a shower." Mary orders.

For a ten year old she is pretty bossy, and I have a fear of her so I go and take a shower.

When k was done mom did my hair, and I kind of looked nice. My blond hair was put into a braid, and I wore a blue shirt with a white ting top underneath, and they put me into a green skirt. I think they over did it a little. I could have just got my clothes and after menus hung my teeth and washing my face, would have saved some time too.

" I love it." I lie.

I don't wear skirts, so this all feels different to me. I just really don't like it that much though.

" Let's go then." Bella says.

With that we leave the house and are off. The post where we are is filled with any girls. Lots of the girls here are a higher cast then I can. There is no way that I'm even going to have a chance with with. Knowing Matthew he doesn't want an equal, but he just wants a bed mate who nods to whatever he says.

" Wow." Bella says. " Don't worry though, you're prettier than any of them."

That's where she's wrong. Some of the Two's here are world famous. They have money to afford makeup, and Matthew wants a higher cast for his wife, a more properly trained lady if I have to say, and I'm nothing like any of them.

" Maybe this was a bad-" Bella cut me off.

" Don't you dare. For once Clary could you stop worry about what others think of you and just know that you're beautiful just the way you are."


	4. Chapter 5

Wow. I think to myself. My mouth drops open and I feel a little bit strange. How is my little sister able to tell me these things? If anything I am the one who is supposed to tell her that when she is sad. If anything mother should be the one who tells me these kind of things. Bella must be really growing up.

" I understand." I say, hoping that Bella doesn't say anything more.

" You better, cuz you're way better than any of the girls here." She looks proud of herself.

It must have been a few hours until we are at the front of the line. There was a lady there and she asked me a few questions such as:

Name: Clary Connally.

Age: Seventeen.

History: I was born and razed a six. A few of my realities died last year because we didn't have enough money. We all try our best to work hard so that our family can have more food, and a better life. I don't care if I was going to die working, I just want the best for my family.

After answering the questions the lady took a picture of me. I tried to smile but there was nothing to smile about. Bella was smiling at me and with that I am able to give a small smile.

" You look so, what that word again?" Balls jokes. " Oh yes, beautify."

We laugh as we walk, Bella telling me about how all the Two's looked as if they were all clowns. She was right. The all looked pretty funny though.

0O0o0O0

The night of the report was on tonight. Two whole weeks since I applied for the Selection. This is it. We are all going to see the girls, and one of them is going to be our future Queen.

As the Report started I take my seat next to Mary and Even. Bella has taken a seat next to dad. She is holding his hand and telling him about the Two's that she saw a few weeks ago. Dad laughed and so did everyone else

" Hello Illia." Harold says as the royals walk in.

" Hello Harold." Queen America says with a smile come on her beautiful face.

" How do you feel about the Selection?" Harold says as he looks at Prince Matthew.

Prince Matthew looks at the Harold with a smile. " Well, I have to say that I'm quite excited about it. Dating thirty five girls in just a short time, how fun."

The crowd starts to laugh. How is that even funny? He is going to enjoy this and I know it.

" Then let the Section, begin." Harold says

With that a picture of a girl with Golden blonde hair with bouncing curls at the end, blue eyes with a mixture of green, rosy cheek and she also has got dimples. She was truly beautiful.

" Annabeth Rosalinda Riddle from New Hampshire, a Four."

Next is a picture of a girl with her brown hair out into a neat long brown ponytail. She also has nice hazel eyes and dimple's as well.

" Jennifer Grace Wright of Columbia a Four."

Next was a picture of a girl who I wish I look like, but Faith had to be curule. She has pitch black hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes. She's going to be considered one of the most beautiful girls in the Selection.

" Eve Allegro of Carolina. A Five."

Next is a picture of a girl with long blond hair put into a fishtail braid, he bluer eyes shining and barely smiling. I took me a minute to realize that the picture is me. As my family sees the picture the all so wild.

" You did it, you did it, you did it." Bella yells jumping up and down. " I knew you would though."

The rest of the night was great. We watch the rest of the Report and after that we talked about the Selection. Bella and Mary were so happy that u thought that they would do something stupid, but they don't.

" Go to be." mom ordered us. " We have a big week ahead of us."

This is from The Selection by Kiera Cass

THE NEXT WEEK WAS FULL of officials swarming into our house to prepare me for the Selection. There was an obnoxious woman who seemed to think I'd lied about half my application, followed by an actual palace guard who came to go over security measures with the local soldiers and give our home a once-over.

Apparently I didn't have to wait until getting to the palace to worry about potential rebel attacks. Wonderful.

We got two phone calls from a woman named Helena—who sounded very perky

and businesslike at the same time—wanting to know if we needed anything. My

favorite visitor was a lean, goateed man who came to measure me for my new

wardrobe. I wasn't sure how I felt about wearing dresses that were as formal as

the queen's all the time, but I was looking forward to a change. The last of these visitors came on Wednesday afternoon, two days before I was to

leave. He was in charge of going over all the official rules with me. He was

incredibly skinny with greasy black hair that was smoothed back, and he kept

sweating. Upon entering the house, he asked if there was someplace private we

could talk. That was my first clue that something was going on.

"Well, we can sit in the kitchen, if that's all right," Mom suggested.

He dabbed his head with a handkerchief and looked over at Bella. "Actually,

anyplace is fine. I just think you might want to ask your younger daughter to leave

the room." What could he possibly say that Bella couldn't hear?

"Mama?" she asked, sad to be missing out.

"Bella darling, go and work on your painting. You've been neglecting your work a bit this last week."

"But—"

"Let me walk you out, Bella," I offered, looking at the tears welling up in her eyes.

When we were down the hall and no one could hear, I pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "I'll tell you everything tonight.

Promise."

To her credit, she didn't blow our cover by jumping up and down as usual.

She merely nodded somberly and went away to her little corner in Dad's studio.

Mom made tea for Skinny, and we sat at the kitchen table to talk. He had a stack

of papers and a pen laid out next to another folder with my name on it.

He arranged his information neatly and spoke.

"I'm sorry to be so secretive, but there are certain things I need to address that

are unfit for young ears." Mom and I exchanged a quick glance.

"Miss Connolly, this is going to sound harsh, but as of last Friday, you are now

considered property of Iléa. You must take care of your body from here on out. I

have several forms for you to sign as we go through this information.

Any failure to comply on your part will result in your immediate removal from the

Selection. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said warily.

"Very good. Let's start with the easy stuff. These are vitamins. Since you are a

Five, I'll assume that you may not always have access to necessary nutrition.

You must take one of these every day. You're on your own now, but at the palace,

you'll have someone to help you." He passed a large bottle across the table to me,

along with a form I had to sign to say that I had received it.

I had to stop myself from laughing. Who needs help taking a pill? "I have with me the physical from your doctor. Not much of a worry there. You

seem to be in excellent health, although he said you haven't been sleeping well?"

"Umm, I mean … just with the excitement, it's been a little hard to sleep." It was

almost the truth.

"I see. Well, I can have some sleep aids here tonight if you need them. We want

you well rested."

"No, I don't—"

"Yes," Mom interrupted. "Sorry, honey, but you look exhausted. Please, get her

the sleep aids."

"Yes, ma'am." Skinny made another note in my file.

"Moving on. Now, I know this is personal, but I've had to discuss it with every

THE NEXT MORNING, I DRESSED myself in the uniform of the Selected: black

pants, white shirt, and red rose in my hair. My shoes I got to pick. I chose worn-out white flats.

I figured I should make it clear from the start that I wasn't princess material.

We were set to leave for the square shortly. Each of the Selected was getting a

send-off in her home province today, and I wasn't looking forward to mine.

All those people staring while I did nothing more than stand there. The whole thing already felt ridiculous, as I had to be driven the two short miles for security reasons.

Bella was my only solace. She held my hand and tried to inject some of her

enthusiasm into me. We were still linked when I stepped into the crowded

square. It seemed like everyone in the province of Kent came out to see me

off. Or just see what the big deal was.

Standing on the raised stage, I could see the boundaries between the castes.

Margareta Stones was a Three, and she and her parents were staring daggers at

me. Tenille Digger was a Seven, and she was blowing kisses. The upper castes

looked at me like I'd stolen something that was theirs. The Fours on down were

cheering for me—an average girl who'd been elevated. I became aware of what I

meant to everyone here, as if I represented something for all of them.

I tried to focus in on those faces, holding my head high. I tried to focus in on those

faces, holding my head high. I was determined to do this well. I would be the best

of us, the Highest of the Lows. It gave me a sense of purpose.

Clary Connolly : the champion of the lower castes.

The mayor spoke with a flourish.

"And Kent will be cheering on the beautiful daughter of Melody and Alex Connelly.

I took in the sound for a moment, smiling and waving, and then went back to looking at the people that I have spent my life knowing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in sending off Clary Connelly our favorite

Daughter of Iléa!" the mayor called. Behind me, a small band played the national anthem.

More cheers, more flowers. Suddenly the mayor was at my more cheers, more.

Back to my Selection

When I come to the airport I expect to be the only one there, but I see someone else. It is Eve. She is much more beautiful in person then she is on TV if I can believe it.

" Hi." she says with a big and welcoming smile.

I don't know what to say, but I just extend my hand for a shake, and I get a hug instead. She jus me so tightly that I think I'm going to die. She may not look it, but this girl is strong.

" Are you excited?" she asks happily.

I nod with a small smile. I hate when I come off shy.

" Why do you want to be in the Selection." The words come out before I can stop them.

She gives me a sad smile and sits down. " Seventeen years ago, I her parents Sky and Felici Allegro. I grew up to be a very intelligent and brave girl who was not afraid to speak her mind. With my beauty and charm (especially with the masses), I found it hard to make friends with other girls. I never really knew the reason on why girls just decide to hate me when they get just one glance at me. My best friend Camilla says they're just jealous of my "natural radiance and attractive outspokenness" she even said jokingly with the effect of me hitting her a bit hard on the arm. When I was thirteen I started accepting singing and piano playing jobs to help my father. Luckily for me, I was given a natural talent in singing and in playing the piano, which gave the other girls more reasons to hate her even more. Camilla's mother took both Camilla and me to sign up for The Selection, to be more exact, I was dragged by Camilla's mother to sign up for The Selection. Even though both Camilla and her mother knew that I was fully booked on that day, they still went through with their plan to take me and make her sign up. I was very angry when I found out what they were about to do saying that they dragged me out of work for a stupid contest, though I couldn't stay mad at my best friend and the person who was practically my second mother.

When I was chosen, I first opted not to go because of my family's condition, but with Luna, Camilla and her mother's persistence, I finally accepted."

Sorry I didn't update for a bit.


	5. Chapter 6

Wow I think to myself. We were kind of the same. We both wanted to help our family's, except for the fact that she was kind of tricked into signing up, while I signed up voluntarily. I have to say, Eve is pretty brave, although on the outside she looks as fragile as glass, if you don't handle her the right way she'll break, but I guess if you don't Handle her in a respectful way, she'll be the one to break you.

" Well we've done a lot for our family's just by being Selected." I say giving her a smile.

" Yes, I suppose we have, but I just feel as if there is still a lot that I do, you know what I mean?" Her eyes had gone stone and she looked at me as if there was only one right thing to say, and she was right.

" Well, we'll just have to do our best." I give her a smile.

We spent the rest of our time talking about the Royal family. Just like me Even admired the Queen. She went from a Five, the same cast as Eve had been a few days ago, to a One. Sure she had put the country in trouble a few times, but she was doing what she thought was best, and she always found a way to get out of it in a good way.

Next is the King. I don't know much about him but Eve does. She says that he has gone threw a lot get this get this country out of its mess, and he loves his family a lot. I don't know how she can tell, but she seems right about it.

" What do you think about Prince Matthew?" I blurt out.

" Hmmm." she thinks for a while. " Well I have to say that he seems like a total ass."

I'm shocked by what she has just said and look around to see that no one was here to hear what she has jus said.

" What?" I ask grabbing her hand and having my eyes look into hers.

" He is. All he is going to do is use all of us just for himself to have " fun ". Come on Clary, do you really think Prince Matthew is looking for a wife? To me he I just looking for someone who looks nice and would be a great in bed with as well."

I'm shocked. No on, and I mean no one has ever talked about the prince this way. If anyone hears us they will for sure have us killed.

" What do you think of him Clary?" Eve whispered as a smile came across her face.

" I think that you're right. He is an ass."

Eve gives me a small smile. We are right. I to

admire what she has said. Eve knows quite a lot of things.

" Now, Prince Damon." she says with a grin that makes me laugh.

" Hmmm," it's my turn to think now. " I would love to put my fingers through is chestnut brown hair, and his eyes." I shut my own eyes to see a better description of the Prince. His brown hair under the high shining sun, his blue eyes the same shade as the sky. He gave a perfect smile from his perfectly rose colored lips. His skin was a kind of golden color, but more in the light side. If you looked up the word ' Perfect ' I'm sure you would find a picture of him in it.

" I'm in love. He is kind, respectful, smart, and brave." I say as my eyes pop open.

" Did you hear that he saved a little girl from a Rebel attack?" Eve asked.

" It's Shame he won't be the king."

" Yeah. And what about Iris?"

" Well, she's a our age, so we might be able to et along with her. She seems nice, but some what stubborn." I say.

" She has the Queens personality." Eve giggles.

Before we can get a word in hear the sound of high heels on the floor. With that a girl with shoulder length blond hair, ocean blue eyes, tanned skin. I remember her, she's Priscilla Maybank, a Two.

"Hi!" Eve and I say at the same time, and that causes us to laugh.

Priscilla doesn't do or say anything. Doesn't even give us a glance. Eve gives me a look saying ' what a bitch' and I smile. Maybe Prince Matthew would find is match.

A few minutes later another girl walks in. She on the the other hand has Has cappuccino colored skin brown hair and brown eyes. She is Selina Moore, a Four.

" Hello." I say extending my right hand.

" Did you hear something Priscilla?" She asks walking over to the blond.

" Nothing at all Selina."

Eve and I extend a glance and we both know that we are in it deep. I guess that every Selection has to have some drama Queens, and Even and I just found them.

The plane ride was a lot of fun. Priscilla made the flight ate sent get a move that had her in it, so right now we are all stuck watching Pretty Little Liars.

Selina On the other hand is looking green. The flight attendant has asked her if she is alright a few times, but she never talked to her, as if the attendant is below her or something. What's her problem?

Eve is just looking out the window, a smile in her face. That's what I love about her. It's the little things that make her day, unlike Selina and Priscilla.

When the plane lands I take one last look at Eve and her expiration is surprised. I look at what she is looking at, but all I see is Selina, and one of the attendance leaving her side. _What's wrong I_ moth to her.

_Later_ she mouths back.

When we get into the airport we are met by a big crowd. Everyone is creaming with joy, just smiling. There is not a dull face in the whole crowd. Eve gives them a smile and they go wild, the same goes for Priscilla and Selina. For me, I'm just standing there scared to make one bad more, even though that is a pretty bad move, I must look like some idiot.

" Clary, Clary, Clary." someone cheats my name.

Turning around I see a little girl around Evens age giving me a smile. She has a picture of he in her hand, and I walk over to her and give her a hug. That makes the crowd just go wild. From begins me I hear an awe and I can reel that is from Eve, and two growls from Priscilla and Selina.

Both Eve and I talked to the crowd for a while, and we didn't even know that two more packs if girls had come in. Eve was the one who told me it was time to go when she looked at the time.

" So what happened?" I ask as we take our seats in the car. We have to be careful so that the others don't hear us.

" Selina slapped the attendant." Eve said after a moment.

_What_I asked myself. I would expect no more from a Two, but the last time that I checked, Four's were nice, and I didn't think that we were aloud to even hurt anyone. Didn't Selina read the contract? If any any of the Royal family found out, she would be gone by tomorrow. " Should we say anything?" Was the only thing that I could manage to say, and that even came out shaky.

" No, girls like her will get themselves kicked out of the competition." Eve said sitting up.

The rest of the ride wasn't to long, but that might of been because I was daydreaming half of the ride. I didn't expect it, but I was thinking of Prince Matthew. What would he be like to us? Would he respect any of us? I even thought that being a rude spoiled snob was just for the us to think he was like that, that deep down all he wanted was to fine someone who really loved him the way everyone should be loved. That at the end of all of this he would fine not only his Queen, but his wife, his best friend. Someone who could be trusted with everything, someone who could know him better than he knows himself. Someone kind, beautiful, smart and amazing. I may not know all of the girls but one thing that I do know is that Eve might be his perfect match. She'll be his shoulder to cry on, that is if he would want to cry in front of anyone, although that seems more like a Damon thing to do. She will be able to make him laugh, she will know him better than anyone knows him, better than he knows himself.

" Look." Eve's voice shocked me back into reality.

It was bigger than other castles, but graceful and appealing, with a brook dancing beside the border wall. Into the wall a large scrolled gate was set, and above the gateway was an ornate arch over-run with friendly ivy. Indeed, the wildly beautiful gardens and the surrounding greenery had not been tamed by the trained hand of a gardener for many years.

Magic sparkled on every available surface like a thin layer of chalk, the golden spires of the symmetrical turrets gleaming with dulled warmth beneath the confines of the potent dust. Even abandoned, the aged bricks bearing the weight of the massive structure seemed to hum with impish delight. The castle was lonely, yearning for the spell to be broken so the empty rooms and drafty corridors would once again be filled with life and music.

Yet the unnerving silence engulfed the surrounding hillside where the castle stood elegantly against the backdrop of a radiating sunset. Not a sad place, nor happy either, a sighing breeze ruffled through the spacious halls.

Never changing, but always hoping. The castle waited for us.

" I feel like I'm in a dream." I say with a smile.

" Same." Eve replied.

" I can't wait until this is my home." Priscella says.

Eve and I exchange a small glance, and I can't help but giggle a little. Priscella ha a lot of confidence, I can say that about her.

" Unlike others we were born to live in a castle." Selina says.

Many unladylike things are going through my head right now, and by the look of it, the same has to be going foe Eve.

As we step out of the car we are met by a lady, maybe around her lat thirty's. She is pretty though. She has nicely cut black hair, and warm brown hair.

" Hello Lady's, My name is Korinne, I will be teaching you how be become the next Princess of Illia." Korinne says with a small but tight smile that makes be want to step back a bit, but I just stay put next to Eve.

" This way Lady's." Korinne said.

Just like the outside, the inside was beautiful. Korinne led us to the Woman's Room, and on the way she told us were everything was. On the way I Stop to look at a picture of a boy with honey blond hair, warm brown eyes and a welcoming smile on his face. I don't know who he is. The last time I checked it was just Prince Matthew and Prince Damon. Do they have a brother we don't know about?

" He's changed, hasn't he?" a voice asked.

The voice scares me, but I try to remain calm. As I turn around I find myself face-to-face with Prince Damon. His blue eyes are searching mine, and he starts to smile. " You have freckles?" The word's fly out before I can stop myself. _Way to go Clary_ I mentally scold myself.

" Hah ah, that's what they all say." Prince Damon laughs.

" But, what about on the _Report_?" I ask.

" Make-up. Matthew hates freckles, so you can guess the ending of this." he says.

" What an ass hole." I whisper under my breath.

" Try living with him for eighteen years." he says. " Hmm, though I don't think that you should be saying that."

" Our secret." I joke.

" Hmm, but what will you do for me to keep this secret?" Prince Damon asks.

" We can be friends, if that counts, your Highness."

" Fine, just done call me that. I like it when people call me Damon. Makes me feel... well... normal." Damon says.

" Alright... Damon." I stutter.

" You'll make an interesting friend, Clary." he stops. " Clare. Ah yes, I like that a lot. Until we meet again Clare." Damon says with a smile.

" Wait, where is the Woman's room?" I ask.

" Second door to the right, right about a five second walk." Damon says as he takes off.

I do as he says, and he is right, not that I expected anything less from him. When I enter the room I see screaming men and woman, people with cameras, both picture and video.

" Lady Clary?" a voice ask. " Thank goodness."

The man pull me over and took a look at me. His excretion is blank so I don't know what he is thinking. " Some purple on the eyes, brown hair and a nice pink dress should do it." With that a few girls pull's me over and started to take my clothes off. I try to fight them, but they say that I wont do a good job scrubbing my body down.

" What did he mean by brown hair?" I ask.

" Well, Price Matthew likes girls with brown hair." one girl says dully.

" I don't want to though." I say back.

" That's to bad honey." another one says.


	6. Chapter 7

My mouth drop's open and I don't care if they think that it isn't that lady like. How dare they. I can care less that Prince Matthew like's girls with brown hair, but one thing that I do care about is my pride and sense of respect to myself. I mean I don't believe the fact that half of the girl's in this room are going to have their hair turned a different color just to impress some shallow, selfish, cold hear-ted prince. The idea is crazy.

" Thank you, but I already said no." I say as calmly as I can.

" Thing about your family Clary." one of the girls says.

She is right. If the Prince doesn't like me by one glance, he can have me sent out of here, but I'll still be a Three. Deep down in my heart I wonder weather that will be enough money for any of them tough. Mother did say that she want's another child or two, and that just might be the thing that down Casts them into Sevens. I can't have that happen to them, but most of all Bella, Jenna and will have to cut their share of the food, and work harder, and poor Even who really wont be able to do anything for himself. I just can't live with myself, knowing that I was able to to doe something about it, and I didn't, just because I wanted my hair to be blond. _Come on Clary, your better than this _a small voice in my head tells me.

" Fine, I'll do it." I say, my voice kind of shaky.

" You made a good choice" the one on the left says with a big grin that makes me want to through up, or slap her, but I keep my cool.

" What would be a good shade?" the one on the right asks?

I hope that it's not to dark. I've never been the one to like dark hair, I don't know why. On other people it would look nice, Damon for example, but wouldn't anything look good on him? Anyway, with me, I wouldn't look good. It's the same way for Jenna, but for her, it's mostly because her hair is blond- white. Her skin is also pale, and just like me the dark haired look just wouldn't soot her that well, but for some reason Bella and the boy's can have any hair color and it would till look good, and pretty natural.

" Maybe medium. Not to light, but not to dark." the lady in the middle says, reading my mind.

The other two don't say anything, they just do. If only I had that much authority towards them.

After all this is done, a camera lady comes up to me. " You must be Clary Connolly." she says with a smile. " A Six right?"

" Yes." I say smiling. I don't have anything bad to say about being a lower cast, but one thing that I will have to get used to doing is to not get mad at any of the other girls making fun of me for it. I know that I will be getting most of it from Priscilla and Selina, but I do have Eve, and hopefully the other girls wont mind helping me, will the? No one wants to take a bunch of crap from someone who thinks they are above us, just because of their Cast. After all we are the same thing, we are all human. We should treat each other better.

" Well you truly look like a Princess Ms Clary. " she says with a smile.

" Thanks, I feel like one." I say.

" What did they do to you?" she asks as the camera man takes a step near me.

" Well, they put this royal purple on the lids of my eyes, so I feel like a fairy now, and then they put this red lip gloss on me, adding to the more to the fairy affect. Then they dyed my hair brown, though I didn't want them to, but now it doesn't seem that bad. The they finally put me into this dress." I say as I twirl in the short pink dress. I like the puffiness after my waist.

" Well thank you for talking to us." she says with a smile.

I walk around the room as the lady talk's to the other girls who all look beautiful, but no one in the whole room looks as beautiful as Eve is. Her black hair is put into a a neat bun that has different layers, and she is wearing this long blue dress, that's not to fancy, but just fancy enough. She truly does look like a princess. I've got some tough competition.

" Hey. She says pulling me in for a hug." How do you feel?"

" Good. I've never worn a dress before so this is all new for me." I say l bushing.

" I only wear them when I have a concert." Eve says as a smile come's on her face.

" What?" I ask.

" Selina and Priscilla. " she says almost laughing.

I turn around to see the two screaming at the camera man. For a split second I think that one of them is going to hurt hi or something, but then I remember that if they do, they'll be out of here, and knowing them, that's the last thing that they want. Still I do hope that they try to strike him, not to be rude to him or anything. I just want one of them gone. Someone is going to get hurt, and I rather it not be one of us.

" Talk about drama." Eve says with a giggle.

" Yeah." I say looking back at her.

" What new?" she asks.

" I saw Prince Damon." I say looking down.

Eve takes a step to me and grabs my hand. " Tell me everything." Her voice show's that she is worried.

" Haha. Nothing bad. I just told him that his brother is an ass, and we both laughed about it. After that he told me that he wanted something so he wouldn't tell, but not that I think about it, he must have been joking." I say as I kick myself. Damon wouldn't really be someone like that. He must have wanted to see what I would do, and he must have found it pretty funny. " So not knowing he was kidding, I told him that I would be his friend because I have nothing. He took it, and said that I can call him..." I pause. I really don't want to say his name out aloud.

" What?" Eve practically shouts.

" Damon. He said I can call him Damon."

Sorry about that. School and all, and I will try to update as much as I can. Oh, and can you all be dears and Look us these two peeps. Billy Unger for Prince Damon, and Colin Ford for Prince Matthew. Hope you like.


	7. Chapter 8

Eve looks at me as if I'm the one who is crazy. The last thing the both of us could have ever imagined was that a boy would waer make-up, let alone a prince. The idea is just insane. It's like Priscilla being the heart if the Selection, impossible.

" I'll have to talk to him about that." Eve says laughing.

" Tell me how it goes."

" Lady's, Lady's." Korinne says getting our attention. " We will be now taking your rooms."

Wow I think to myself. I was finally going to see how my room am going to look. Im so happy that I want to jump up and down, but that would make things just even worse. No one here except to Even thinks that I should be here. If it isn't for her, I don't know what I would be doing, hiding in the shadows. I mean everyone of the girls has to make a friend or two. Even Selina and Priscilla get along.

" I wonder what the our rooms will be like." a soft voice says, trying to contain her happiness.

I turn around to see who said it. After a moment of looking I find myself staring at a girl with kind black hair, dark almond eyes and fair skin. I remember her from the Report. She's Lynn Rosales. I remember her because from what I've hurd her family is from New Asia. Winning would make the war at least a little bit better, or maybe end for good.

" Let's go Lady." Korinne demands.

We walk up the steers the second floor. " No one is aloud on the third floor, unless the Royal family a louse you to." Korinne keeps her eyes on us, but mostly on Selina and Priscilla.

We follow Korinne until we come to a door that's painted red. " Lady Selina, this will be your room. " Korinne opened the door, and Selina gives her a sweat smile as she walks in.

Next to Selina room is Priscilla, and I can't help but feel happy that my room isn't next to theirs, but I do feel bad for poor Lynn. I just hope with her sweatiness they don't crack her.

After a bit Korinne led the rest of us to our rooms. My room is right next to Eve's and Annabeth. Annabeth's is to the right, and Eve's is to the left. As Annabeth open's her boor I take a quick look in her room. It's full of flowers, and musical instruments, most I can't name, but I do see the violin.

I walk into my room, and I gasp. The room is amazing. It's big, bigger than my whole house, the wall a nice cream color, and the bedspread that is a pale blue, and the bed is the size of all my family beds. There is also a balcony, and the curtains are the a nice clean white. That must be hard to take care of. Near that is a black piano, because I like to lisen, I don't know about playing though. I've never really tried, though I wish I had the time to, but I'm a Six, not a Five, and to me that's a shame.

" Do you like the room Ms?" I jump at the voice.

I turn around and see and see three girls looking at me. The girl with the blond hair, that I wish is mine right now is looking at me with a big smile on her face. Her smile makes her brown more alive. She has a name tag on her right saying Hanna. Next to is a girl with black hair and blue eyes the same shade as the shallow side of the a lake. Her name tag says Hadli. And last but not least there is a girl with brown hair, on the light side, and along with that she has sea green eyes. Her tag says Lasi. Lasi and Hadli kind of look alike, maybe they are sisters. But they all look like they are around my age.

" I love it." I say with a smile.

" Is there anything you would like?" Hanna asks with a high pitched voice.

" Maybe some paper, to write to my family." I say.

" Yes, my Lady." Hadli says, and with that they all leave. I guess it takes three girls to go get some paper and a pen.

" Do you like it?" a voice asks.

" I thought you all left." I say turning around.

When I make my fill turn I see the last thing that I expect to see. It's Damon holding a book, the cover saying Twilight. Damon gives me a smile as I give him a strange look, though I haven't read the book. " This, is a very good book. You should read t some time."

" How did you get in here?" I ask taking a step near him.

" My house, Love." Damon walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. I want to take a step back, but I can't. For some reason he is much stronger than I expected him to be. Then again I don't want to let go. His hug is tight, and welcoming. He is also very warm, and smells of roses.

" I'm your brothers." the words come out befor I can stop them.

" Umm, I know, I just…" he starts to trale off.

This is strange.

" I love you, Clare." He sniffs my hair.

" I'll break you Damon." I match is town.

" Most of the girls I've talked to have more respect to me, mostly Eve." He laughs.

" well,I must go, and by the way, when you meet Mat, don't say anything to rash."

I nod, and with that Damon takes his leave. Deep down I feel as if I might have a little thing for him, and I know that I can't show it. If I do, well I don't know what will happen, exept for one thing, both me and my family will be in trouble,

Now my best chap, and I have to say that I am sorry for that.


	8. Chapter 9

_Dear Mom, Dad, Even, Cody, Jenna, and Bella,_

_I know I haven't been here that long, but it isn't as bad as I expected it to be. On the way here I met a few of the Selected. There was Eve, who seems nice, and I think that we are friends, and they Selina and Priscella who aren't the nicest people, but Eve told me that girls like them will get themselves kicked out. Anyway, after that we went on the plane ride of doom. Selina slapped one of the attendance, and I wish she would have told someone about it. She asks as if she is better than the rest of us just because she is a Four. After that we got the airport we were met by a lot of fans. I wasn't as good as talking to the people, not like the other three were. Unlike me though, they have been around more people. After a while I got a little better, thanks to some little girls who reminded me of you Bella. Short time later we got to the palace. Oh, its just as amazing as I expected it to be. The staff was alright, but not as nice as I expected them to be. So after a little argument, we got started on making me look like a true princess. One of the lady's told me that Prince Matthew likes girls with dark hair, so she told me that brown wouldn't look bad on me. I didn't want to have my hair dyed, but one of them reminded me of why I was here. I was here to help you guys, nothing more, and nothing less. So now my hair is a medium brown, and I'm in this pink dress. If you saw me, I would looking nothing like I did a few hours ago. By the way Bella and Jenna, I met Prince Damon. He's nice, just like we expected him to be, and he also has freckles. So, so far my time here hasn't been as bad as I expected it to be. I'll try to write you but not to much because it costs money. _

_Love Clary._

I read over the note until Hadli starts to laugh. It's kind of a strange laugh though. It's hard to explain, but at the same time it makes me just want to start laughing as well.

" Whats wrong?" I ask as I get up.

Hadli stops and looks at me. The four of us, my maids and I have been talking for a while now. If I say so I would say that we are all friends now. I've learned so much, such as Hadli and Lasi are sisters, and their parents died in a fire. When they got here the became fast friends with Hanna because she was close to their age. They did many things together, and they were even friends with princess Iris, and then something happened. Hanna said after one of the Rebel attacks Princess Iris was take hostage. I remember hearing something about that when I was around ten. The Princess had gone missing for about a year, and when they found her, she was a whole new person, and that wasn't for the best. She stopped talking to everyone she cared about, shutting everyone out. It was as if she had lost all hope to life. She even said some strange things on the _Report._ After a while though people started to stop trying. The girls said it wont be likely that we will be seeing Princess Iris through the whole Selection.

" That's sad." I whisper.

" Yeah. I just don't know how the King and Queen deal with this." Hadli sits on the bed with a smile.

" So why would you want to do the Selection?" Lasi asks with a smile.  
"Hmm, well I'm a six." I start. " We don't have enough food, or anything back home. I thought that even if I was Selected and only lasted a day or so, I would be a three. With the money I would be able to support my family, and they also get money for me being here. With the money they have already gotten, that can last them a year or two."

The girls give each other a look and nod. I don't know why I can trust the. maybe because they are also Six's. Just something about them. They seem nice and honest so why shouldn't I?

" That's nice of you. Prince Matthew may not be the best person, and you are willing to be with him?" Hanna laughs.

" Look at the time." Hadli yells.

I turn around to see what time it is. It's only 5. What would the hurry be? The girls must see my expression and laugh. " It's time for dinner, and we need to get you ready." this time it is Lasi who talks.

How many time's are they going to have to work on me? I personal think that once is bad enough.

OoOoOoOoO

When the girls got done with my I felt a little bit better. Unlike the others, they knew that I didn't want to be pampered that much. Lasi has a red dress laid out for me. It is puffy ad goes to my legs. The top of the dress is long sleeves,mostly because it is a little bit chilly when they keep the windows open. They didn't do much to m eyes, they just added some mascara on them, and after that they put some lip stick on my lips.

" You look nice." Hadli says smiling. " thanks to us."

" Ha ha ha, just keep telling yourself that." I laugh.

Before anyone can say anything I hear a knock on the door. I take one last look at the girls and make my way to the door. When I open the door I find myself face-to-face with a girl who has shoulder length brown hair,Genevieve Sanders and her brown eyes are searching my own, as if she is trying to read something in my excretion. After a second she gives me a friendly smile. How can so may of these girls be so nice? I expected so much drama from all of this, but the only thing that I get is friendliness, except for Selina and Priscella. I expected nothing less from them.

" Korinne said to come and get you." her voice is sweat, like honey.

" Thanks." I say taking a step out of the room.

As Genevieve and I make our way to the dining hall we are met by a bubbly Annabeth. Both of them are nice, and on the way Annabeth makes a few jokes that make both Genevieve and me laugh. For some reason I feel as if I've known these girls all my life, as if I can tell the anything as well.

" So what doe you think of Prince Damon?" Annabeth asks.

I almost forgot. he came to talk to all of us.

" He seems nice." I say with a smile.

" Nice, and his freckled face it just so cute. Isn't he betrothed to the Princess of of Brazil?" Genevieve asks.

" I think so." Annabeth says with a smile.

" Now, what do you think of Prince Matthew?" I ask.

" May I?" Genevieve asks with a smile. Annabeth and I can't help but smile as well. We nod and she keeps talking. " He is amazing. He is cute, and though he may seem like a total jerk, I still like him. I think I might have a thing for bad boys."

We all laugh for a while until we get to the doors. " This conversation isn't over just yet lady's." Annabeth says and we walk in.

Dinner is amazing. I sit next to Jennifer Grace Wright who tells us to all call her Jenny. She is also nice, not that I expected anything less of her. For some reason I have a sisterly bond with her. She's like Even to me, we were both able to bond easily. Next to me as well is Lynn who is pretty shy. When she does talk everyone listens to what she has to say.

The whole time we laugh as we eat, forgetting that we are each others competition. I know that this wont last that long though.

OoOoOoOoO

The next morning I wake up to the sound of Hanna saying something in my ear. I jump out of bed scared. I've never been a morning person, and when someone messes with my sleep, I tend to mess with their breathing, but I guess that Hanna's an exception.

" You'll be late to meet the Prince Clary." Hadli yells.

_What? We are meeting the prince, now?_

They girls get me ready. They put me into a indigo dress with some white and gold on it and it also goes to my ankle, and isn't as puffy as the others. The sleeves fore only on my shoulder witch is a little uncomfortable. They put my hair in a French bun and some lip stick on me and some light blue eyeliner.

" Good luck." they all say as I leave.

As i make my way doe to the Woman's room I feel a bit strange. There are a few camera walking around and I really hope that I don't trip or do anything stupid. When I make it to the room all the girls are smiling and I see a boy with blond hair talking to Annabeth. Her shade is the same as mine was, so his hair is just a little bit lighter than ours.

" Hey, what took you so long?" someone ask.

I turn around to see Eve giving me a smile. Next to her Lynna and Alice, one of the girls form here. From what I've heard she and her twin sister Holly got picked. They seem nice, and are pretty as well. Both of them have long bred-brown hair, brown eyes for Alice and gray for Holly, the only way we are able to tell them apart.

"I didn't want to wake up" I say taking a seat.

" I can tell. I have never, _never _sleped so good in my whole life." Eve says with a smile.

" Have you talked to him?" I ask

" Yeah. I didn't expect him to say much, but when he did, I just wanted to slap him." she glares at the Prince, and I have to laugh.

" He's that bad?" I ask.

" Clary, the Prince would like to talk to you." Annabeth says with a smile.

As I take a deep breath I stand and walk over there. _You can do this Clary._

" Hello, I'm-" he cuts me off.

" Clary Connolly, and you know who I am." he say stiffly.

" Yes sir." I stutter.  
" So why should I kepp you here Clary?" he spits my name out.

So long for me wanting be nice. I don't care who he is, I don't want anyone talking to me this way. " I really don't want to be here. I want my family to be safe and have some food, even of it means being here with you. Your nothing but a rude and suborn brad, and that what half of the others think, and if they don't they are to blind to see it. No one can stand you."


	9. Chapter 10

The words come out fast, and I'm happy that I said them Even if he is going to kick me out, I'm just glad thats he will be able to know that he is rude and a big jerk. I don't care if he even kills me for this, but I'm happy that I said all of this. I just wish that I could say more, but the look the Prince gives me makes me want to take the words away as well. I'm happy that I proved that he wasn't as great as he thought he was, but now I'm sad, because I just saw that the Prince has a nice side to him.I feel like a bad person.

" So is that how you really feel?" Prince Matthew's voice is kind of shaky.

" I don't know." I look down at my dress, trying not to look at the hurt in his eyes.

" Please... tell me."

I stop for a moment. I don't know what to say. I want to tell him more of what I think of him, but that will hurt him more than I already have. " I don't know. You have never been that good of a prince, a brother. I just don't know what to think. What would you be like to your wife? What do you even look for?" My voice is shaking but I don't care.

" There is a reason that I act the way I do." he stops and I look at him as a tear slides down his cheek. " After what happened to Iris, she started to change all of us. I hide my fear and sadness with my anger and rudeness, or for the fact of who my grandfather is. Damon hides his sadness with joy, and mother and father have to be strong for the country."

" I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't know about that."

Prince Matthew laugh a bit, but it sound as if he is trying hard not to cry. " Why are you here Clary?" His words scare me for some reason. I may not like him, but I still feel something for him, to want to tell him the truth. The only thing that I feel for him is pity. I pity the fact that he has to side his sadness with this. People would like him more if he was like this. If he showed more emotions, cried once in a while.

" My family." I almost chock on my own words.

" What about them?" he says with a sly smile.

" I'm a Six. My family doesn't have enough money to fee us, so I though that if you would let me stay here, they would be able to get more money, more food, and would be able to survive for a bit longer. I just want the all to be safe. The are everything to me just like Iris and you family is to you."

" But you've screwed up haven't you?"

He's right. I did screw things up. He is going to let me go, and I'm going to have to tell my family what happened. Why I said all of this and why he was letting me go.

" Well, I can't just let a girl bye." I look up for a moment. Hope fills my heart for a moment. Was he really going to let me stay here? Maybe Prince Matthew wasn't as bad as I expected him to be. Maybe he isn't an ass, and maybe he does have a ear somewhere. I just have to keep on with my hope.

" Will you let me stay?" I ask with a wide smile.

" I'll let you stay, but you have to promise that no one will know about this, and do NOT expect me to be nice to you Clary." Prince Matthew says.

" Thank you." I say with a smile.

" Now, get out of here." he's back to his dull self again.

I do as he says without a second though and make my way back to Eve and Annabeth who are giving me a strange look. I shake my head, telling them that nothing bad has happened, and to my surprise, they give me a small smile each. I'm glad that I have them, because if I do get kicked out, I just hope that one of the, or Lynn get's the crown. Almost everyone of the girls is nice, but I just don't know what they are fighting for. Do they want the prince, or do the want the crown?

Prince Matthew gets up and makes his way to us, and some of the girls giggle. He gives a smile, and I can tell who the smile is for. Next to me is Eve, and Prince Matthew is smiling right at her, and then to Annabeth, Lynn, Carly and so on, He goes to everyone, and the he stops at me, with a cocky smile which ames me laugh.

" All of you lady's tat I asked to stay, just stat seated, and you others may go to the dining area." he says.

We make our leave, and there are ten girls that stay. I haven't met any of them. I wonder why they are staying.

" Do you know what's happening?" I ask.

" They are getting sent home." Carly and Lynn say at the same time.

" Ten of the?" Eve asks.

" It must be a Prince Matthew thing." I say.

Sorry, I know this was bad, but I will make sure to make the next chapter better. Oh, ad can you guys make an OC for my Percy Jackson Fanfic? Thanks xoxo Teresa


	10. Chapter 11

After a second or so the doors open and I spot the King, Queen and Damon. The other girls walk in, Lynn giving a shy smile and Selina and Priscilla strutting in.I hear a snort come out of Eve and I can't help but smile, and also hope that one of them falls, but with my luck, I'll be the one who is falling.

" I'm scared." Lynn whispers.

" Same." Annabeth says, and I nod with a small smile.

We stop in front of the table and give the Royal family a bow. The King smiles and the Queen laugh as Damon just gives us a blank look that makes Eve laugh while Selina just glares.

" Ladys, ladys. None of that will be aloud." the Queen says as she moves her hands as if telling us to sit, and we do. The chairs are nice, with a soft with silk. The last thing that I have ever thought was that I Clary would ever be sitting in a chair like this, or in the palace.

After a moment the doors open and some people walk in with food. I see some waffles, orange juice, bacon and other things that make my mouth water. Last nights dinner was amazing, but this is going to be way better. There is _no _way that I ever want to leave this place now.

Grabbing some waffles Prince Matthew walks in with an unhappy look on his face. Some hurt was also mixed in there, but he was trying hard to hide it, but he wasn't doing a ver good job with it because he looked as is he was on the verge of tears. I don't know what I expected him to think after letting some of the girls go, but the last thing that I would expect is for him to be hurt about it. The faster he goes with sooner he will be King, and the sooner that he will have a wife and a family. I mean he must have known that he wouldn't be able to keep all of the girls here, unless he has a wife who isn't the kind be be angry with that, or... maybe he wants to have more that one wife.

" Hello Lady." Prince Matthew's voice is shaky, but he gives us a small smile.

For a short time everything goes by fast and quiet, and the other girls who are a lower cast, just like Eve, Lynn and me take small bites of our food, trying to get as much flavor as we can. This has to be the best food any of us have ever had, and I'm even talking about Priscilla.

" So what do you Lady's like to do for fun?" Queen America asks.

All of the girls look at each other not knowing what to say or do. I din't really expect the Queen to talk to us, just like what the old Queen Amberly had done. I expected her to not want to get to close to all of us if Prince Matthew let us go, or would he just keep the girl his family likes?

" Well, I like to act and model." Priscilla says with a smile. The King nods and gives her a smile, and Annabeth rolls her eyes making most of us giggle and smile.

" Without you I'd have nothing to do." Prince Matthew says, trying to be nice.

" I like to dress up, and and stuff with make-up." Selina says.

" Here they'll make you look like a... princess." Damon says as he smiles to himself. " How about you Eve?"

Everyone's eyes turn to Eve who's face is now a dark red, and by the look of things, she looks as if she is going to pass out. She's still smiling though her she looks as if she want to kill someone right now.

" Well, I like home cooked meals, and I also like to cook, because back at home I used to cook for my family. But when I have free time I really like to reading, singing, playing the piano, my family and speaking my mind, though that sometimes get's me into a bit of trouble." By the time Eve is done her face is the same color as the queens hair.

" What books?" Prince Matthew asks.

" Any type is fine with me."

Prince Matthew looks at Jenny who gives him a small smile, and he smiles back." I like to draw, sing," she stopes, thinking about what she is going to say. We all lean in to hear what she is going to say. " I like eating."

We all laugh, mostly the Queen. " So did I my dear, so did I."

" I like math, science and books." Lynn's shy voice says.

" Would you have wanted to be teacher than?" Prince Matthew ask's with a smile.

Lynn gives a small nod and I can't help but wonder why he would even ask. She's a three after all, so that means that she has be a teacher, even is she doesn't want to.

" I like sea animals and Illia's history." Genevieve says with a smile.

" We have the best history books here, so help yourself." the King says smiling.

" How 'bout you Anna?" Damon asks. I have a strange feeling that Damon is going to be giving s nickname to all of us.

" Like Jenny I like food, but I also like music and flowers."

" Well then will you take a stroll with me in the garden after Clary says what she likes." Prince Matthew says.

All the other girls start talking and Selina and Priscilla who give Annabeth the glare of death. Not even the Royal family is even able to help but laugh. It's funny seeing though's two angry.

" Well Clary," the Kings voice scares me. " What to you like to do in your free time?"

That takes me a moment to think about because I never have enough free time because everyone in my family has to work as hard as we can if we want to have any food for the next week or two.

" I like to spend time with my sisters."

Sorry 'bout that, I PROMISE to update soon cuz my mom told me she's getting me a laptop, so I'll do my best, and this chapter sucked and I'm sorry about that, but I promise I'll do better. Please R&R and would you all please R&R, or just review my other book ' The Next Heros?' Thanks.


	11. Chapter 12

Annabeth's date:

After eating Annabeth and Matthew took a walk in the gardens, talking about what they wanted to be, what they liked and just becoming close. Annabeth didn't expect this from the Prince. The media had told her that he was a jerk and didn't care about anyone or anything, but they were wrong. At the same time she was able to learn why he acted the way he did, and sure he could be a jerk but she was alright with it, knowing that he would feel bad about what happened, or say he's sorry.

" So tell me about yourself." Prince Matthew said with a small smile coming on. The smile was kind, but at the same time he gave her a sly smile.

" Well, I'm a Four and I was born and razed in New Hampshire. My father Ferdinad Riddle is the head chef, making him the cook instead of out mom. He's very kind, like you father, and very wise and that helps because he's an easy person to talk to and he understands us. Next would be my mother, Elena who us a jeweler and just like my dad she is a gentle person, an I look look more like her than my dad." Annabeth loved talking about her family, and they way the Prince looked at her, he seamed to like this as well. After all this was the first time he was really talking to a girl, not making her scream or cry. " How about you, Prince Matthew?"

" Just call me Matthew." he told her. She have him a smile, and then he started to think. He didn't know how to talk about his family because though the media says they are a perfect loving family, thats not how things are. With Iris's drama everything changed, and he didn't know how to tell anyone something like this. He didn't even know her, but he was willing to tell him something that was probable one of the biggest secrets ever.

" There's my mother the Queen. She was born and razed a Five, a no one. She was going to marry her old boyfriend, someone called Aspen, but then she enter in the Selection. It was a lot of drama from what she told me, but some how they got passed all of the trust trouble and my grandfather they were able to have me and the others. Next is Damon, the good and sweat prince. He wasn't always like that. Before the trouble with Iris, we got along well, playing together and getting into a lot of trouble. There was this one time we started a fire in the grand room, and my mother through a fit yelling at us and saying that she would through us in jail if we ever did something like that again. As you can tell we never did anything like that again. But then everything changed. We started to grow apart, and the reason for that was because of Iris. I mean its not her fault, but she could have talked to jus, tried to let us in, but all she did was shut us out. Also the problem with James."

He stopped talking trying to hold back tears. Matthew know's he shouldn't, but she still hates his sister for the way she acts, and he hates James even more for what he did.

" Who's James?" Annabeth asked.

Matthew looked up at her, but then it hit him. No one really remembered James, and it's a good thing.

" He was my brother, but then he joined the Rebels." he stopped but when he said the last few words he spat them out, as if they were the last thing he wanted to say. " For love."

Annabeth looked at him, wondering if he hated love, but she new he wouldn't. Sure he came from a messed up family, but all he wanted was love, and to be able to trust someone. His family was breaking apart bit by bit, and the only way for him to show that he is strong is for him to be rude, to show that he doesn't care about anyone. Maybe Matthew just wanted all the pain to end, and he would rather be feared than loved.

" What about yourself?" she asks looking into his electric blue eyes which were almost the same shade as hers.

" Me?" he asked. This was the first time anyone had ever asked him this. Most people wanted the conversation to end, or they would just want something from him.

" Yes you. What do you like?" she asked as she smelled a near by bush of lilies.

" Um," he had to think about it for a moment. " For one I'm bipolar, but I'm not very proud about it. Sometimes it gets to the best of me and I end up flipping out. Most people have to earn by respect, and there is only one person here who has made me think about it. I also like the outdoors and I am able to cook and sing, but that's mostly because my mother is a singer. My first love was the princess of Belgium ( I'm from Belgium ), and that worked out well, I think. When I don't know what to say something rude always comes out." with that he started to blush and smile. " I also have my kids names planed out. Griffin for my daughter, and Carter for my son."

" See, it wasn't hard was it." Annabeth asks with a smile.

" Don't ever make me do anything like that again, and what was said, stays here." he grabs her shoulders and looked in her blue eyes. " Understand?"

Annabeth didn't say anything, and with that Matthew smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " See you later, Anna"

I made Matthew nicer than I expected to. So, should we see the rude Matthew in the next chapter and Iris? R&R. love you lots.


	12. Chapter 13

I walk down the hall wondering about Prince Matthew and Annabeth's date. Sure the prince and I aren't buddy, buddy like his brother and I are, but I have a strange feeling about him, good and bad. But again this isn't about me, it's about Annabeth and Prince Matthew. I just hope that he wasn't rude to her, or did anything to her, or worse, eliminated her. It's like Eve, I've only known her for a few days, but I feel as if she and I have bee friends our whole lives. Annabeth is like that, but more of a little sister as well. If the Prince or anyone did anything to her, I would...

Before I could finish that though an ear shuttering nose came to sound making me fall to the ground. I don't know what's happening, but then a moments later a few of the guards some running over to me asking if I'm alright. I nod, but as I get up I hear yelling and gun firing. It didn't take to long for me to know what was happening. This was one thing that I was stupid enough to think wouldn't happen. The thing that destroyed Iris, and her family little by little. Right now was a Rebel attach, and I wasn't anywhere safe.

" We have to go." one of the guards yelled as he helped me up.

" Where?" I asked, but none of them answered, but that didn't seem to bother me. They were all talking, thinking of a way to get me out before it was to late.

" The safe room is to far away?" another guard yells.

" Just get her out of here."

The other guard nods and takes me by the arm and we start to run. My hear is racing and may thoughts are rushing through my head. What if we don't make it, or if the Rebels catch us. Either way I'm looking death state in the face.

I'm to rapped up in thought that I end up putting one foot over the other making me fall, and taking down the officer as well. This is just great. Not only am I getting myself killed, but I'm get him killed as well. " Go on without me." The words fall out fast, but I mean them. If the Rebels do find us, I would feel better if it was just me. I'm not scared of dying, but I don't want to deal with having someone else die trying to save me.

" No Lady Clary, I'm not leaving without you." he says as he help me up, and we start to run again.

As I run I feel pain rising up my leg, screaming at me to stop, but I push on, trying not to scream of cry out in pain. I must have twisted my ankle when I fell, great.

Sorry that was short. Will Clary make it, or will there be a Rebel waiting for her, and should she trust this so called _officer?_ Review what you think should happen, I'll do my best to make it happen.


	13. Chapter 14

Damon's Provo:

The alarm went of and many thoughts rushed around my head. We hadn't had the time to tell the girls about the alarms, and sure there were guards around, but most of them were new here so by the time most of them got to the safe room, the doors would be shut meaning that the girls couldn't get in, and then they would have to go find some other place to hide while trying to avoid having and contact with the Rebels. In other hands, they were screwed. Why didn't Matthew think of telling them about this, or maybe telling all of the guard where the safe room was?

With a sigh I rush out of my room as I am met by a guard who gives me a blank look as we run. I look around trying to spot any of the girls, but I see someone else that I haven't seen in such a long time. Her long red hair is put down, almost to her waist, and I remember her telling me that she has always hated having short hair, so she would never cut it again. Her skin was pale, and if I recall last time I saw her she had some color to her. What happened. The last but not least, her gray eyes were filled with tears, and I felt myself want to kill every Rebel there is. They are the reason that this always happened, and the reason that my family is as messed up as we are.

" Iris." I yell as he runs my way and to my surprise gives me a hug. The hug is tighter than I expect it to be, but I don't mind. This is the first time in a very long time Iris has given me a hug, and the feeling seems strange to me, but I have to say I like it.

" Your alright, your alright." I try to sooth her as I stock her hair.

" I'm scared." her vice is shaking, and I have to remind myself that she should be scared, we all should.

" So am I." I tell her with a small smile, and she gives me one back. As bad as this was, I had to say I was having a hard time hating all of this. This was the first time Iris showed her feelings, talked and even hugs, let alone touched someone. I guess when you scared your feelings make you de strange things. " We should go, before they shut the doors."

Iris gave a nob and we stared to run again. I held her hand tightly, and even though I wasn't talking a lump formed in my throat as if I was going to cry, and I had to make myself be strong. At any moment a Rebel could just pop out and shoot us dead. Back when my dad was just a Prince things weren't this bad, but everything changes. Now this country is just violent, and the Rebels almost destroyed a while state to show what they were capable of doing. the worst part about it was that James was also there, and he was even_ helping _them.

James was my older brother, Matthew's older brother as well. He was the future king, but one day just like this, he didn't come to the safe room. We all though he was dead, but death would have been much better that what really happened. He had fallen in love with one of the Rebels, and when they say love makes you do lots of crazy things, it's true. He turned on all of us, his country, family and friends. It was as if nothing mattered to him anymore. He killed guards and people who hadn't even done anything to show who he really was. Trust me, I'm a sucker for love stories and all, but this isn't one. Killing you own people, and almost killing your own sister just to get some girl is _not _the way to do it. He could have just got her flowers and a note saying I love you.

" Do you think he's here?" Iris asks as if she was reading my mind.

" Lets hope not." I say as my voice gets cold.

As we run Iris stops making me jolt as she gave a gasp of fear. I look straight and se why she was scared, I was scared as well. There were no Rebels in front of us, but there something worse that I wish I had never seen. My heart was beating and I was gasping air, but at the same time I was try not to through up. In front of me was Clary and a guard, both faced down in a pool of blood.

On noooo. What happened? IS Clary alright, will she live, and who's blood is that? R&R your thoughts.


	14. Chapter 15

Clary's Provo:

I wake up to the sound of yelling. I try to open my eyes to see what's happening, even though I know who the voices belong to, the one that sounds cold and harsh, his yelling filling the room is Prince Matthew, and the other voce somehow calm but starting to shake just a little bit belonged to poor helpless Damon. It took me a moment to catch on what they were talking about, but then I knew. They were talking about me, or what had happened at the Rebel attack, but the problem was that I didn't even remember that had happened.

" Did you see anything?" Prince Matthew asked his younger brother as he gave a sigh.

" No." Damon said taking a deep breath. " All I saw was her and Officer Greene in a pool of blood."

Office Greene? Who was he?

" Who's blood was it?" Prince Matthew asked.

" Both, but it was mostly hers. She lost a lot Matthew, but she'll be fine, she's in the bet hands. We need to-" Damon was cut of by his older brother's yelling.

"No little brother, you wont do anything. This is all _my _Selection, not _yours. _Clary is here for me not you, so you might as well just but out. And if you have a problem about this than talk to mother or father, but from now on, you are not aloud to get in ten fee's reach from her, or talk to her. If I find out that you have so help me Damon you'll wish that you were never even born." Prince Matthew's voice was ice cold making a shiver go down my spine, and the rest of me go cold as well. It's as if he made the whole room go cold.

_No, _I though to myself. He wouldn't do this. Damon was my friend nothing more, and his brother was going to take that away from me. I knew that Prince Matthew was cold, but I would have never even thought that he would ever break up a friendship. I try to get up but I can't, it's as of there is a force pulling me down, and though I try to yell, or just say something, nothing comes out of my lips. This wasn't supposed to happen, I was turning into the exact thing that I would never want to be. I was becoming weak, not able to help my own friend or tell hit jackass of a brother off. Damon is a good person, and he should have a friend or too, even if she's in the Selection, his brother shouldn't be able to take that right away from him, no one should.

" No." Damon's voice is now shaking and for a reason I felt as if the rest o his body would be shaking as well. As the moments passed by I find it that I'm holding my breath, waiting for the next thing to happen, though i already know that it wont be a good thing. Why aren't I beinng a good friend and trying to help Damon? Why am I beinng so weak?

" No? " Prince Matthw asked? " Damon, I'm the next King. I can make the rest of your life a living hell."

The next moment catches me by suprise. Someone slapps the other, sendin the sound of skin on skin down thequiet room, and then a gasp that's not my own. What happened I ask myself, but then it hit's me. It was Prince Matthew slapping Damon. Quicklt after the slap someone walks out of the room, leaving me and the oteher who is making his way over to me. I go back to the sleeping posotion that I was in, hoping that they havent notice that I was listeningg to the whole conversation.

" Clary?" the voice was Prince Matthew, the last person on the world that I wanted to talk to write now.

" Yeah." I say as my eyes open, and I'm met by a diffrent looking Prince Matthew who's hair is sticking all over, bags under his eyes, and a red marck on the left side of his cheek, where _Damon _must have slapped his. If I catch him with out his brother there, I'll have to tell him that he did a good job.

" Are you alright?" his voice is shaky as if he's holding something. I give a slight nod and he smiles a bit, though he gives the look as if he was expecting me to say something else. " Do you, do you remember anything that happened?"

I try to remember, but all that pops up is big bler, so i shake my head but the Prince still has a sympithetc look on his face maing me want to slap him. Befire this I was never weak, nor did i want anyone to every give me a look of pitty, but now I don't minde it all.

" Alright, gt some sleep, in a few day's the Royal family of Irelan and England will be visiting, and mother will be needing help because there's only twenty two of you left." What? last time I checked there were twenty-five. Who did he eliminate, and why. I want to ask, but that wont be nice on my hand, so I'll ask Eve,that's if she's ere anyway.

" Thank you, you Highness" i say. I don't know wh for the fact that he told my friend to never speak to me again. I want to hate him, and I'll try but hating someone just isn't me. I guess that's one thing about me, I'm fast at frgiving someone.

The Prince gives a kiss on the forhead am walkes out leaving me with a smile that i can't explane. Am I doing something that I know should never happen? Am I falling for Prince Matthew? " Just call me Matthew."

Happy New Year Everyone. Hope you have the BEST 2014. R&R me your thoughts for this chapter, and what you wanna see in the next ones? P.S whoare the three Matthew took out, and WHY?


	15. Chapter 16

Hey guys, I just wanted to say sorry about the spelling, I'm only 13 and I have dyslexia so yeah, and I also wanted to say that I wont be uploading for a while because I am going through some depression and I don't know what else to do, so sorry to everyone who has read or supported this. You are all very nice people, and if I ever do get pasted the depression, that I'll update everyday.

xoxo Aria Conner


End file.
